pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill!
is the 15th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis One night, Ash returns home to find that Rockruff, who had been watching the house, has been injured. He tries setting up a surveillance camera to find out the reason for this, but...?! Episode Plot At night, Ash, Pikachu, Rotom and Kukui arrive to their house. Ash notices Rockruff is gone; as Pikachu and Rotom search, Ash goes to leave his backpack. Pikachu gets hit by the pet door, as Rockruff enters. Ash and Pikachu are in shock, as Rockruff is injured. Rotom notices it has been cut, slashed and burned, while Kukui sprays a potion on Rockruff. Ash suspects it was involved in a fight, while Kukui reminds Rockruff it should've been watching over the house. The next day, as Komala slides down into a river, Ash explains to his classmates what happened. Mallow wonders why didn't Kukui call it back into its Poké Ball; Ash states Rockruff is a wild Pokémon, stating that Kukui fed it once and Rockruff started to follow him. Lana thought it was Kukui's own Pokémon, while Kiawe notes Rockruff and Kukui shared a close bond. Rotom explains Rockruff is a friendly Pokémon, while Lana comments Rockruff must've been doing some special training. Sophocles thinks Rockruff is close to evolving, while Rotom displays images of Lycanroc, the Midday and Midnight form. While Popplio emits a bubble, which bursts and soaks Pikachu, Bounsweet and Togedemaru, Rotom explains if Rockruff is close to evolving, it becomes more aggressive and independent. Ash returns home, and Rockruff jumps to cuddle with Ash. Kukui reminds Ash this is a sign of affection and the more it hurts, the more Rockruff likes the person. Kukui admits he came home to set up the camera to watch over Rockruff. He turns the TV, showing that Rockruff is sleeping and playing while waiting for Ash and Kukui to come home. However, Kukui points at the footage, where Rockruff looks outside and goes through the pet door. Furthermore, Kukui shows half an hour before he got home, Rockruff returned with injuries. This makes Ash wonder what Rockruff was doing out there. Later, Ash and Kukui leave Rockruff, but not before the professor gives a toy for the latter. In truth, the two are behind a bush, watching Rockruff's activity through Kukui's gadget. They see as Rockruff starts attacking and chewing the toy aggressively, and see that Rockruff's stones around its neck are glowing. Rockruff stops and exits the house, so Ash and Kukui follow it. Suddenly, two different Lycanroc are at a rock and yell out, summoning the wild Pokémon, including Rockruff. Ash and Kukui see the gathering, the latter stating this is the Clawed Hill. The two Lycanroc descend and face each other, as the wild Pokémon watch the battle. Midday Lycanroc attacks with Rock Throw, then uses Accelerock, which the Midnight Lycanroc endures. The Midday Lycanroc bites the Midnight Lycanroc, who throws it away with Counter. Rotom starts taking pictures of every Pokémon. The Lycanroc yell out, causing the Pokémon to attack each other. Ash and Kukui see Rockruff is involved, too. Ash goes to get Rockruff, but Kukui states they should watch a little longer to see the reason why Rockruff is attending the battle. Rockruff faces a Magmar, which defeated some Pokémon. Magmar uses Fire Punch and hits Rockruff. Rockruff retaliates with Bite, chewing on Magmar, who retaliates with Flamethrower. Rockruff's stones around its neck are glowing; Kukui states Rockruff will use an attack. Rockruff is hit by Magmar's Flamethrower, but bites on its tail. Magmar continues attacking Rockruff, while Kukui explains their power difference is wide. Rockruff faints, while Magmar, who is cheering for the victory, faces a Pangoro. Kukui is certain they are actually training with each other. As Magmar battles Pangoro with Fire Punch (and Pangoro retaliates with Thunder Punch), Kukui notes this is a place they shouldn't interfere with, as it is the Pokémon's training ground. Magmar fires Flamethrower, while Pangoro uses Fire Punch to stop the attack; the two exchange blows with Fire Punch before Magmar fires another Flamethrower. Later, as Rockruff is returning home, Ash and Kukui stand in its way. Rockruff is happy to see them, while Ash notes how amazing it is to challenge those stronger Pokémon. Ash wonders about the glowing stones, recalling Kukui told it could use a move. Ash promises he and Pikachu will train it. Rotom wonders why would Ash do that and is told he "just can't leave it alone". Rockruff is happy and jumps to Ash, showing affection. The next day, as Rowlet is sleeping on the beach, Kukui exclaims Rockruff might be trying to learn how to use Rock Throw, which can be effective against Magmar. Ash asks of Rockruff to concentrate its energy to its neck and to shake it. He and Pikachu do so, causing the latter to fire Electro Ball in the sky. Ash knows Rockruff must've felt that it shouldn't lose to Magmar, hence why it needs to unleash such power, just like Ash and Pikachu do in their battles. Despite Rotom's skepticism, Rockruff is happy and understands Ash. Ash, Pikachu and Rockruff run off; Ash yells to Rowlet they'll leave it. Rowlet wakes up and goes after the trio. Rotom is uncertain what will their training do, but Kukui is pleased how interesting it is, to bring out the emotion out. He states Ash was talking to Rockruff through emotions. Rockruff, Ash and Pikachu train for a while, then go for a nap. Kiawe has his Turtonator use Flamethrower, which Pikachu dodges in the battle against the two. Ash points that Rockruff must dodge the Flamethrower and has Kiawe have Turtonator repeat the attack. Rockruff nearly dodges, but gets its tail burned and goes into the sea to cool off. After having another nap, Ash, Pikachu and Rockruff continue training, as the former explains one has to put their back in their butt, then shake it. Ash's classmates watch as Ash has Rockruff concentrate. Rockruff shakes its neck, which starts to glow. Rockruff focuses and executes Rock Throw on Ash. Ash is amazed Rockruff succeeded in learning the move, while his classmates are baffled Ash used himself as the target and got hurt. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Rockruff, who dodges and uses Rock Throw. Rockruff executes it once more and hits Pikachu. Pikachu and Ash are glad Rockruff has learned the move, and the latter continues to show affection to Ash. At the house, Rotom shows the pictures of Lycanroc's battle. Ash and Kukui are certain Rockruff wants to be even stronger, who barks in confirmation. Suddenly, Rockruff is alerted; Ash and Kukui know it is time for the battle, as the Lycanroc yell out. Soon, Ash, Kukui, Pikachu and Rotom watch as Rockruff challenges Magmar. Rockruff charges and avoids Magmar's Flamethrower, then tackles it. Magmar uses Fire Punch on Rockruff, blowing it away, then fires Flamethrower. Rockruff avoids the last move and just as it goes to use Rock Throw, Magmar burns it with Flamethrower. Magmar and Rockruff jump; Magmar goes to use Fire Punch, but Rockruff jumps away from it and fires Rock Throw. Magmar falls down and is tackled by Rockruff, who wins the battle. The Pokémon cheer, while Rockruff howls in victory. Later on, Pikachu and Rockruff are celebrating the victory. Rotom is still baffled how Ash did this just because "he couldn't leave it alone". Ash admires Rockruff's Rock Throw move. Rockruff shows affection to Ash, while Kukui thinks Ash could catch Rockruff. Ash is surprised, since Rockruff is fond of Kukui. Kukui points out Rockruff trusts Ash more, since he did help Rockruff win the battle. Rockruff licks Pikachu and agrees to be Ash's partner. Ash has Rockruff touch the Poké Ball, and the latter lets itself be captured. Ash has another special training, as he, Pikachu and Rockruff run. Rotom states the last training was about running, but it and Kukui join in, too. Back at the house, Ash has Rockruff play hide and seek. Rockruff searches a bit and finds Rowlet, who disguised itself as a Darumaka. Rowlet is displeased, while Ash praises Rockruff for such skills. Debuts Pokémon *Ash's Rockruff *Lycanroc (Midday and Midnight form) Move Accelerock Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Lycanroc (Midday Form; JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Professor Kukui asks what new Pokémon will Ash capture in today's episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, Rockruff. The other answers are Pikipek (blue), Litten (red), and Grubbin (green). Gallery Rockruff is injured SM015 2.png Kukui sprays the potion on Rockruff SM015 3.png Pikachu, Togedemaru and Bounsweet are soaked SM015 4.png Kukui shows the new toy for Rockruff SM015 5.png Rockruff is aggressive towards the toy SM015 6.png Rockruff's stones glow SM015 7.png The two Lycanroc howl to gather the wild Pokémon SM015 8.png Rockruff faces Magmar SM015 9.png Magmar attacks Rockruff SM015 10.png Rockruff bites Magmar SM015 11.png Ash promises to train Rockruff SM015 12.png Ash, Pikachu and Rockruff run off SM015 13.png The group is sleeping SM015 14.png Rockruff got its tail burnt SM015 15.png Ash, Pikachu and Rockruff wag their butts SM015 16.png Rockruff's stones glow to execute Rock Throw SM015 17.png Ash praises Rockruff SM015 18.png Magmar and Rockruff battle each other SM015 19.png Magmar becomes defeated by Rock Throw SM015 20.png Rockruff becomes Ash's new Pokémon }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon